


A Day in the Life

by lostin_space



Series: Liz Ortecho Week 2020❤️️ [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: The Ortecho Sisters have to go into a lake to find the body of a spirit haunting the lake.
Relationships: Liz Ortecho & Rosa Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Liz Ortecho Week 2020❤️️ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 of liz ortecho week: liz + au

“Rosa!”

Before Liz could run after her sister, Max grabbed her around the waist. She had to restrain herself from kicking him hard enough to make him let go. She needed to go after her sister.

“She can handle herself,” Max said. It still didn’t sit right with Liz, watching her sister dive into a fucking lake that was known for drowning people. Something was in there that was murder hungry and her sister had to just fucking dive in.

She knew there was a body in there that needed to be salted and burned. She knew. But still, it was dangerous to just jump the fuck in.

Then Rosa came to the surface to get another breath and, midway through getting a breath, she was pulled under.

“Rosa!” Liz screamed again. Max held on tighter. “Max, I swear to God, if you don’t let me go, I’m going to knock you the fuck out.”

The next thing she knew, they were both running and jumping in after Rosa.

Liz kept her eyes open as she swam deeper, looking for her sister. Eventually, she caught sight of her hair and swam towards her faster than she knew she could. Rosa screamed at her, pointing to the surface and she didn’t need to be able to hear her to know Rosa was telling her to leave. Liz swam closer, ignoring the burning in her lungs as she grabbed Rosa’s hand.

Rosa didn’t fight her, both of them kicking towards whatever was holding onto her. Somehow, somehow they came to the surface and breathed.

“That was too easy,” Rosa gasped. Liz looked around and realized that it was too easy because Max hadn’t resurfaced.

“Max!” she screamed, spinning in stupid circles to try and find him. No sign.

“Liz! We need to get out!” Rosa yelled at her. Liz shook her head.

“No, I need to find Max!”

“Liz!”

Instead of listening, she took a deep breath and dove back under. She looked around for him and didn’t see him.

She didn’t see him.

She didn’t see him.

“Max!” she screamed again as she pushed above the surface, struggling to catch her breath as tears came to her eyes. She knew this was a bad idea. She knew she shouldn’t have let him come. It was barely two weeks in and now Max was… Max was…

A giant box exploded onto the surface.

“Rosa!” Liz shouted, but her sister was already on it. She started lugging the box to the surface and Liz dove once again for Max.

His body was struggling towards the surface, face panicked and clearly seconds away from giving out as he desperately reached for her. Liz grabbed onto him and pulled him as hard as she could to the surface. Max leaned all his weight onto her and she held him, one arm around his torso and one hand holding the back of his head.

“I found the body,” he told her through gasps. She let out a breathy laugh, holding onto him as securely as she could.

“Yeah, and almost got yourself killed,” Liz pointed out, readjusting her grip on him. She was still the only thing holding him up. His breaths were heavy, pushing into her chest with each gasp. “You’re so stupid.”

Max grinned tiredly and breathed an, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Can we save the gooey shit until after we burn the bones or are you waiting to get attacked again?” Rosa called, quickly reminding Liz that they were still in the water.

“Yeah,” Liz said, letting go of Max’s head to start pull him to the shore.

He laid out on the grass as Liz and Rosa opened the impeccably sealed trunk, jumping back at the smell of the decaying body.

“Jesus, no wonder he’s so mad,” Rosa commented, “I would be too if they fucking vacuum-sealed me.”

Liz rolled her eyes and they poured salt in the trunk before lighting a match and throwing it in after. She looked over to her sister who grinned her way.

“Good to have you back, Lizzie.”

Liz felt a little grim, but she nodded. On some level, it _was_ good. This felt good. Saving this town from getting attacked was a good fucking feeling.

“Go check on your loverboy,” Rosa said after a moment, nudging her. Liz stuck her tongue out childishly before listening.

“You okay?” she asked Max. He slowly dragged his eyes up to look at her.

“How the fuck do you guys do this all the time?” Max asked. She let out a soft laugh and sat beside him, patting his wet stomach.

“Practice makes perfect, babe,” she promised. He huffed and closed his eyes again.

“My lungs still feel like they’re gonna cave in.”

She leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He exhaled and relaxed a bit under her touch. She ran her hand through his hair.

“Feel better?”

“One more?” he asked. Liz snorted a laugh and delivered.

She was more sure than ever that there was no going back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
